


Maximum Efficiency

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Droid POV, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: The maintenance walkways on Starkiller Base have no handrails.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 36
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Maximum Efficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



BB-9E is free of such inefficiencies as  _ feelings. _ He routinely self-debugs to ensure it. 

He is not afraid of heights. Humans and protocol droids are afraid of heights. This Starkiller machine, like BB-9E, was built for maximum efficiency. Since astromechs are not afraid of heights, no metal was wasted on handrails for maintenance walkways.

BB-9E rolls over the oscillator pit. He does not think human words like  _ precarious  _ or  _ long way down.  _ His well-tuned balance gyros preclude any risk of a fall. He will cross the pit, replace the damaged capacitor and depart.

He is not afraid.

He is not.


End file.
